peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-10 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *25th Of May only session, recorded 2nd June 1991. No known commercial release. *Exit Condition only session, recorded 5th May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 02 June 1991. All except Toiler On The Sea released on Days Of Wild Skies, reissue CD, 2011 (Boss Tuneage BTRCRS052) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Vivians: Third Time (album - I Fear) Hit & Run HR 5 *Vivians: The Smoker (album - I Fear) Hit & Run HR 5 *Vivians: Midnight (album - I Fear) Hit & Run HR 5 *''File cuts in at end of above track, around midnight.'' *Orbital: Midnight (12" - Midnight / Choice) FFRR FX 163 @''' *''Above track is obliterated by an unwelcome Simon Bates interjection'' *Kanda Bongo Man: Zing-Zong (album - Zing-Zong) Hannibal HNBL 1366'' edit 7:45'' *Exit Condition: Slow Reflex (session) *25th Of May: Crackdown (session) *Yximalloo: Millitarhythm (album - The Worst Of 1986) Sakura Wrechords C-01 '''@ *Cypress Hill: The Phuncky Feel One (Extended Version) (12") Ruffhouse 44 73924 @''' *Lovekittens: What Goes On (12" EP) Sheer Joy SHEER 008t *Roy Orbison: I'll Say It's My Fault *Culture T: Killer Sound (split 12" with Daddy Lilly - Killer Sound / Come Hot) Greensleeves GRED 313 '''@ *Zen Frisbee: The Ballad Of The Russian Redeye (7" - Jack) Jettison JET 005 *Ghetto Twins: Waitin 4 (v/a album - City Space) Ata Tak WR 51 @''' *Exit Condition: Learning The Hard Way (session() *''tape flip during above track'' *Chicane: When the Truth Hits Home (12" - Inflammable E.P.) Faith FAIRE 001 *Four Brothers: Tezvara (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha KSALP129 *Daddy Longhead: 20 Lb Jockey (album - Cheatos) Touch And Go T&GLP 74 *''1am news'' *Bolt Thrower: Forgotten Existence (12" - The Peel Sessions 1988-90) Strange Fruit SFRLP116 *Prodigy: Charly (Alley Cat Mix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-21 '''@ *25th Of May: Stuff The Right To Vote (session) *Papa San: Original Gunman (7") Steely & Clevie *Poster Children: Dee (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone TTR 89205-1 *Poster Children: Love (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone TTR 89205-1 *Poster Children: Freedom Rock (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone TTR 89205-1 1:30:44 *Ivo Papasov And His Orchestra: Song For Baba Nedelya (album - Balkanology) Hannibal HNCD 1363 *''File cuts out'' *Teenage Fanclub: Like A Virgin (7" - Star Sign) Creation CRE 105 played 23 August 1991 (BFBS) @''' *Jaz: A Groove (This Is What U Rap 2) (12" EP - Ya Don't Stop) EMI E1-96825 '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1991-08-10 Peel Show R182.mp3 *2) 1991-08-xx Peel Show LE112 ;Length *1) 1:34:04 *2) 1:36:27 (1:03:15-1:29:29) (from 1:20:01 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R182 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE112 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200